mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Adoptables de Marzy rookie
Hola a todos hoy les traigo mis adoptables los iba a subir ayer pero hubo un problema con el internet Reglas 1.no hagas dibujos de los personajes sin haberlos adoptado o sin pedirle permiso a quien lo adopto. 2.no recolores los personajes el recolor esta mal sean originales. 3.pueden separar los personajes por si vienen mas solo tiene un tiempo limite para decidirce si se quedan con el escogen(dos semanas) o se lo puedo dar a otra persona. 4.no pongas los personajes en otra pagina de adoptables sin mi permiso, y si te doy permiso los pondras por el precio de otros dibujos. 5. hasle una pagina a tu personaje adoptado. 6.diviertete!! son muchas reglas? Adoptables sin mas preanbulos los personajes! M.adoptable 1.png|una pegaso de rosa con el cabello fucsia oscuro y los gris llegan a negro M.adoptable 2.png|una unicornio turquesa con el cabello magenta y los ojos azul *adoptada* M.adoptable 3.png|una unicornio verde claro con el cabello zian y los ojos amarillo claro M.adoptable 4.png|una pegaso rosa con amarillo, morado y fucsia pastel, los ojos verde pastel y el cabello celeste *adoptada* M.adoptable 5.png|pony terrestre crema con el cabello azul y los ojos multicolor *adoptada* adoptables1.png|una pony terrestre zian con el cabello azul y los ojos fucsia y su mejor amiga una pegaso amarilla con el cabello negro y los ojos rojos *adoptadas* adoptables2.png|dos hermanas alicornio la mayor cabello rubio piel celeste y ojos amarillos la menor cabello naranja piel morada y ojos azules *adoptadas* adoptable6.png|una pony terrestre rosa y arcoiris con el cabello verde claro y los ojos arcoiris *adoptada* adoptable7.png|una pegaso celeste y rosa con el cabello fucsia y los ojos fucsia *adoptada* adoptable8.png|un pegaso blanco con el cabello azul y amarillo y los ojos fucsia (el primer macho que publico en adoptables)*adoptado* adoptables3.png|una pony terrestre zian con el cabello amarillo y los ojos rosa, una pegaso morado oscuro con el cabello rojo vino y los ojos blancos y una unicornio amarilla con el cabello azul y los ojos cafe adoptable9.png|una pegaso naranja claro con un rayo negro con el acabello rojo vino y los ojos azules*adoptada* adoptable10.png|un pony terrestre rojo con el cabello blanco y morado y los ojos amarillos adoptable11.png|una chica de color rosa con el cabello verde claro y zian claro y los ojos azules pony: unicornio *adoptada* adoptable12.png|un pony terrestre naranja con el cabello rojo y amarillo y los ojos verde claro adoptables4.png|las gemelas pegaso de color rosa oscuro con el cabello amarillo y verde y los ojos azul verde y amarillo *adoptadas* adoptables5.png|dos ponys terrestres las chica de color morado claro y azul con el cabello magenta oscuro y los ojos azules el chico de color amarillo claro y rojo con el cabello negro y los ojos rojos(se adoptan juntos) *adoptados* Adoptable13.png|una pony terrestre color lavanda con el cabello rosa y los ojos azules M.adoptable14.png|una niña de color rosa con el cabello azul y los ojos lavanda Adoptable15.png|una pegaso azul con el cabello morado y los ojos morados Adoptables7.png|dos primas una de color broceado con el cabello cafe y la otra de color crema con el cabello rubio las dos con los ojos azules *adoptadas* adoptable16.png|una chica de color amarillo claro con el cabello rosado y morado y los ojos verdes *adoptada* adoptable18.png|una pegaso roja claro con celeste el cabello rojo con azul y los ojos verdes *adoptada* adoptables8.png|una alicornio y un unicornio la alicornio amarillo claro con naranja el cabello verde menta y los ojos blancos y el unicornio es rojo con el cabello azul oscuro y los ojos celestes adoptable19.png|un pegaso magenta con el cabello fucsia oscuro y los ojos naranja adoptable20.png|una pegaso blanca con una nota musical en la cara con el cabello magenta y zian y los ojos morados *adoptada* adoptable21.png|una pony terrestre celeste con el cabello blanco y azul y los ojos azules *adoptada* adoptable22.png|una pony terrestre lavanda con el cabello amarillo y los ojos morados *adoptada* adoptable23, 24,25,26.png|se adoptan uno por uno los del centro son machos las de las esquinas hembras ya deven saber los colores *22 y 26 adoptadas* adoptable27.png|una alicornio rosa clarisimo con el cabello salmon clarisimo y los ojos celeste *adoptada* adoptable28.png|un pony pegaso (olvide ponerle alas) celeste con el cabello morado y los ojos uno de verde y el otro amarillo adoptables9.png|dos hermanos la chica es blanca con el cabello rosa y naranja y los ojos verdes pantano y el chico amarillo claro con el cabello naranja con los ojos verde hierba adoptables10.png|tres hermanas con el cabello rosa y los ojos fucsia la verde pony terrestre la celeste unicornio y la amarilla pegaso adoptable29.png|una pony terrestre zian con el cabello naranja oscuro (o café) y rosa con los ojos verdes *adoptada* adoptable30.png|una alicornio amarillo claro con el cabello negro blanco y una mecha gris con los ojos arcoiris *adoptada* adoptable31.png|una pegaso morada con el cabello naranja y y los ojos celestes *adoptada* adoptable32, 33.png|ponies vampiro 32:un pegaso de color celeste y azul con el cabello morado y los ojos amarillos en pony normal 33. una pegaso amarilla con el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes en pony normal *33 adoptada* adoptable34, 35.png|34: una alicornio roso y zian con el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes 35: un pegaso rojo con rojo mas intenso con el cabello cafe y los ojos celestes *34 adoptada* Adoptable37.png|Una pony terrestre blanca con melena negra y ojos celestes (Es ciega). By:Flutty Adoptable38.png|Una alicornio azul con la melena violeta con lavanda y los ojos celestes. By:Flutty adoptable36.png|una pegaso amarilla con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes adoptable39 (2).png|una pony terrestre zian claro con el cabello celeste y azul y los ojos turquesa oscuro *adoptada* adoptable40.png|uan pegaso azul gris con el cabello azul y los ojos azules adoptable41.png|Eg de color morado con el cabello zaul y azul mas claro con los ojos azules pony: unicornio *adoptada* adoptable42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47.png|imagen completa de adoptables arriba chicas abajo chicos (uno por persona) *44,45 y 46 adoptados* adoptable48.png|una unicornio blanca con amarillo con los ojos verdes y amarillo y el cabello de dos tonos de rosado *adoptada* adoptable49.png|una pegaso celeste con el cabello rosa y los ojos amarillos *adoptada* adoptable50.png|una unicornio celeste y morado con el cabello rojo claro y los ojos vedes adoptable51.png|una pegaso crema y amarillo con el cabello amarillo y cafe y los ojos verdes (hecha por un amigo mio) *adoptada* adoptable52.png|una pony terrestre rosa con rojo el cabello azul y azul mas intenso y los ojos arcoiris adoptable53 (watermelon).png|una pegaso verde con blanco con el cabello rojo y puntos negros y los ojos amarillos (nombre sobre sandia) adoptable54 (pineapple).png|una pegaso amarilla con blanco con el cabello verde y los ojos fucsia y morado (nombre sobre piñas)*adoptada* adoptable55, 56, 57.png|pagina de adopciones (mismo cabello diferente color) adoptable58.png adoptable59.png|(macho) adoptable60.png|*adoptado* adoptable61.png|hecho por mi amiga sally(no es del wiki) inpirada en misao *adoptada* adoptable62.png adoptable63.png|*adoptada* adoptable64.png|*adoptada* adoptable65.png|*adoptada* Adoptable66.png Adoptable67.png|*Adoptada* Adoptable68.png|*adoptada* Adoptable69.png|*adoptada* adoptable70 (cat pony).png|neko ponies miaw *adoptada* adoptable71 (cat pony).png adoptable72 (cat pony male).png adoptable74.png|*adoptada* adoptable73.png adoptable75.png|*adoptada* adoptable76.png adoptable77.png|*adoptada* adoptable78.png adoptable79.png|*adoptada* adoptable80.png|*adoptada* adoptable81.png|*adoptada* adoptable82.png|*adoptada* adoptable83.png|*adoptada* adoptable84.png|*adoptada* adoptables11.png|parejita nipah!! (recuerden que se adoptan juntos) *adoptados* adoptable85.png|*adoptada* adoptable86(1).png|adoptada adoptable87.png|*adoptada* adoptable88.png Galaxy Nova.png adoptables12.png|por sierto estos que no tienen numeros deven adoptarse juntos adoptables13 (ginger and nerd).png|una ginger y una nerdy *adoptada* adoptable89 (ginger with fluffle.png|otra ginger pero con fluffle adoptables14.png|*adoptadas* adoptables15 (blonde girl vs ginger).png|una bully vs una ginger (me gustan los gingers) adoptable90.png|*adoptada* adoptable91 (cat pony.png|otra neko pony *adoptada* adoptable92 (ginger hall monitor).png|es la ultima ginger que pongo la monitora del pasillo *adoptada* adoptables16.png|dos hermanas *adoptadas* adoptables17.png|gift me a!! peace of love!! adoptable93.png|*adoptada* adoptable94.png|*adoptada* adoptable95, 96, 97, 98.png|4 adoptables con accesorios *96 adoptada* adoptable99.png|*Adoptada* adoptable100 (special adoptable anime eyed.png|he llegado al adoptable 100!! uno especial con ojos de anime :3 PD:diganme los que lo quiren si son muchos hare una competencia nya! adoptable101.png adoptable102.png|*adoptada* adoptable103.png|*adoptada* adoptable104.png|*adoptada* adoptable105.png|*adoptada* adoptable106 (cat pony).png|*adoptada* adoptables18.png|dos hermanas *adoptadas* adoptable107, 108.png|*adoptadas* adoptable110.png|*adoptada* adoptable111.png|*adoptada* adoptables19.png|*adoptadas* adoptable112.png|*adoptada* adoptable113.png|*adoptada* adoptable114.png adoptables20.png|*adoptada* adoptable115.png|*adoptada* adoptable116.png|*adoptada adoptable117.png|*adoptada* adoptable118.png|*adoptado* adoptable119.png adoptable120.png|*adoptada* adoptable121, 122 (special) vocaloid cosplays.png|ise lo que pude con esto espero que les guste (se adoptan por separado) *adoptadas* adoptable123 (1).png|*adoptada* adoptable124 (1).png|*Adoptada* adoptable125.png adoptable126 (school costume).png|*adoptada* adoptable127.png adoptable128 (1).png|se parecia mucho a flash sentry por eso lo volvi a poner *adoptado* adoptable129.png adoptable130.png|*adoptada* adoptable131.png|*adoptada* adoptable132.png|diseño por creza (amiga mia de CPPS) *adoptada* adoptables21.png adoptable133.png adoptable134 (1).png|*adoptada* adoptable135.png|*adoptada* adoptable136.png|*adoptada* adoptable137 (adventure time fangirl).png|fangirl de hora de aventura *adoptada* adoptable138.png|*Adoptada* adoptables22 (bff to disneyland).png|*adoptadas* adoptable139.png|*adoptada* adoptables23 (regular girls).png|*Adoptadas* adoptable140.png|*adoptada* adoptable141 badass girl.png|*adoptada* adoptable142 sweet evil girl.png adoptable143 hipster girl (or something else).png|*Adoptada* adoptable144.png|*Adoptada* adoptable145.png adoptable146.png|*adoptada* adoptable147.png|*adoptada* adoptable148.png|*adoptada* adoptables24.png|mellizos (estaba viendo gravity falls cuando ise esto :3) adoptable149 (nyan fan).png|fan de nyan cat :3 *adoptada* adoptable150, 151, 152, 153.png|varias especies (escrito español y japones) *todas adoptadas* adoptable154.png|*Adoptada* adoptable155.png|*adoptada adoptable156 (kitsune pony).png|pony kitsune/zorro *Adoptada* adoptable157 (kitsune pony).png|otra pony kitsune/zorro *Adoptada* adoptable158.png|*adoptada* adoptable159.png|*adoptada* adoptable160 (kitsune pony).png|otra kitsune *adoptable* adoptable161.png|*adoptada* adoptable162 (collab adoptable).png|una adoptable collab (pueden borrar al otro de la imagen o poner un oc) *adoptada* adoptable163.png|*adoptada* adoptable164.png|*adoptada* adoptable165.png adoptables25 (snow twins).png|*Adoptadas* adoptable166 (kawaii galaxy anime eyed girl).png|mas tarde les subo mas adoptables porque con este se me fue bastante tiempo espero que les guste adoptable167.png|sobre los de el efecto de los ojos solo es por hoy haci que aprobechen :3 adoptable168.png adoptable169.png Personajes adoptables uno ponificacion (de cosas como paginas web o programas ect) o un oc que no quiera los pondre aqui PD: cuando adoptes el personaje yo te enviare su personalidad (solo sin son ocs) facebook adoptable.png|facebook hermana de google y youtube *adoptada* youtube adoptable.png|youtube hermana de facebook y google *adoptada* google adoptable.png|google hermana de face y youtube *adoptada* paint tool sai adoptable.png|*adoptada* photoshop adoptable.png|*adoptada* pastel clouds adoptable1.png|oc de mi amiga sally. me lo regalo para la pagina *adoptada* twiter adoptable.png|twiter enemiga de face. tiene sentido verdad? o no? wiki sisters adoptable.png|las hermanas wikipedia y wikitionary *adoptadas* illustrator adoptable.png|*adoptada* amazon ponification.png|*adoptada* ask adoptable.png blogger ponificated.png|esta es blogger que obviamente es una blogger minecraft adoptable.png|*adoptada* love sketch adoptable.png|love sketch antigua oc mia *adoptada* Ds adoptable.png|DS *adoptada* playstation adopable.png|se me ocurrio que playstation y Xbox debian ser masculinos no se por que *adoptado* wii u adoptable.png|Wii y wii u *adoptadas* xbox adoptable.png|xbox que como ya dije es masculino *adoptado* Deluxe adoptable.png|no se que es deluxe pero me lo pidio firefly y por eso lo ise Categoría:Adoptables Categoría:Propiedad de Marzyrookie